


With Eyes That Make Breath Catch

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Thief of Hearts [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight Fischbach is devoted and kind, known throughout the land for his skill in protecting and serving The Kjellberg House. But what happens when a mysterious thief finds his way into the castle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations

It was a special day in the kingdom. King Kjellberg was throwing a party for visiting royalty, and nobles from all over the area were expected to visit that night. The party was still a couple hours away as Mark Fischbach, knight of the Kjellberg House, watched the stream of temporary guards and servants file into the ballroom. Soon the room was filled with waiters, kitchen staff, and guards, all awaiting orders from him and the head cook. As the kitchen staff was given their own orders on one side of the huge room, Mark stood in front of a couple dozen guards, giving his own orders.

"For those of you new to Kjellberg House, let it be clear that I and the other knights and guards of the house are your superiors. You are to help in whatever way your superiors deem fit, be it patrolling the halls, ballroom, doorways, what have you. You are to stay alert at all times. Alcohol is forbidden, whether you are on duty or not. Until you leave this castle, you are to be at your absolute best. The safety of every person in this castle is our responsibility, and we will accept nothing but your utmost attention and skill. For now, you are to report to your superiors in the courtyard."

He dismissed the guards and soon headed toward the courtyard, giving instructions to a couple guards under his watch for the night. As the head knight, he was to guard the king and queen personally. The guards under his care were to patrol the ballroom, and as he gave quick orders he couldn't help but feel nervous, though the men brought in were supposed to be some of the best guards in the kingdom. He was always on high alert during these bigger gatherings, knowing this was the perfect opportunity for an attack on the king or queen. He finished giving his orders and headed into the castle, a servant soon calling for his attention.

"Knight Fischbach! King Kjellberg requests your presence in the throne room."

Mark nodded and headed toward the throne room, the guards opening the huge wooden doors to reveal King Felix and Queen Marzia in their thrones, King Kjellberg's face brightening into a large smile as he stood and walked toward him.

"Mark! Thank you for coming."

Mark immediately got down on one knee, bowing his head as the doors shut behind him. "You requested my audience, Your Highness?"

He heard King Kjellberg huff out a sigh, his feet stopping just a foot or so in front of him. "Mark, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Felix. And stand up, you don't need to be so damn formal all the time."

Mark stood, shoulders relaxing slightly as he looked Felix in the eye, smiling and giving a small nod. "Sorry Felix. Old habits die hard."

"We've known each other since we were children, Mark. You're practically my brother. And that's why for tonight, I'm reassigning you to courtyard duty," he grinned smugly, Mark's jaw dropping.

"Felix, I need to protect you! What if someone-"

"Mark, you have been protecting me for most of my life. You've saved my hide more often then I care to admit, and you deserve some rest. It's just a party. I still have the best guards and knights protecting me, I'm sure that they will be able to keep me alive for one night."

Mark was about to argue but Felix lifted a hand, still smiling as he continued.

"You'll be with me the first half of the night, but once the feast is over you are to report to the courtyard. Make sure any late arrivals are welcomed, help those leaving find their way to the carriages. Just keep watch, enjoy the night air and the stars. You've served me well for years, Mark. You deserve at least one night of peace."

Mark frowned, but nodded dutifully, Felix's smile growing before he set a hand on Mark's shoulder. "I'll be fine, Mark. You've trained the guards and knights well, and they will keep me and Marzia safe. Just enjoy the night, alright?"

Mark nodded again, trying not to look too downtrodden as Felix stepped back with a smile, removing his hand. "Trust me, Mark. We'll be fine. Now go on and make sure the new recruits know what the hell they're doing. Grab some food, have a rest. Everything will be fine."

Mark nodded, giving a short bow to Felix and Marzia as he backed away, giving the doors a quiet knock. The guards on the other side pulled them open and he stepped back into the hall, Felix smiling at him from the throne room as the doors shut between them. Mark sighed, running a hand through his dark hair nervously before going down the hall to oversee the new guards, willing the nervous thrum of his heart to settle as he went to oversee preparations for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, thanks for reading so far!! this is probably only gonna be about three chapters, but I may make a series out of it because I have no self control


	2. According To Plan

"Jack? Jack, are you even listening!?"

Jack looked to Cry, his white mask disguising the look of annoyance that probably rested on his face. One eyebrow rose slightly, even though his own mask covered it completely. Cry still seemed to know that Jack was giving him a look, though, because he huffed out a sigh.

"Look, House Kjellberg is not just a typical job. We're not taking a couple loaves of bread or a cart of potatoes. We could both be hung for this if we're caught."

"I know that, Cry. Which is why I'm focusing so damn hard on this map. I need to know every exit and entrance, every window and door."

"Yes, but you ALSO need to have a plan! The party is tonight and you don't even know how you're getting in, let alone how to get out again."

Jack sighed, slumping back in his seat, looking down at the table. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

Cry seemed to soften at that, shoulders slumping as he sighed again. "I know, Jack. I am too. I told you that I could do it if you wanted me to."

"I'm more skilled then you are, Cry. You've said it yourself. Besides, I won't risk your life just for some gold."

Jack looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Cry's mask still as unreadable as ever, voice soft. "I'm already risking my life doing this with you. I can go if you can't."

Jack sighed again, smiling up at the round, white mask. "I'll be alright. I can do it. Now, what were you saying about getting me inside?"

Cry pulled his hand away after giving a small squeeze, going around to rummage in a small desk on the other side of the room. "I was thinking you could go in dressed as a servant or waiter, maybe a guard. You wouldn't be able to hide your face but maybe you could get a hat or something to obscure it somewhat. That's why I was thinking guard. But servants have more room to move, if you were caught you could just say you got turned around running an errand for someone."

Jack nodded, watching as Cry pulled out three different uniforms: a waiter, the suit jacket lined all up the front with shiny gold buttons; a servant, with a plain white tunic and trousers; or a guard, the most intricate and cumbersome looking suit he's ever laid eyes on, with dozens of buttons and long coattails, tall shiny boots and high waisted trousers. He knew logically the guard disguise would be a good choice, giving him a reason to carry his saber without looking suspicious. But if he's to change in and out of the costume to wear his thief's clothing, the multitude of buttons along the pants, coat, and boots would only waste time. He paused, standing and looking over the costumes before pointing to the tunic and trousers.

"Servant to get in, guard to get out. I'll wear a hat to hide my hair and face as both."

"Alright. And you're sure this plan will work? I don't want to be waiting on you only to be snatched up by Kjellberg's men."

Jack grinned, clapping a hand on his partner's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Cry. Everything will go exactly according to plan."

-

Everything was not going according to plan. Jack had gotten in later then most of the other servants, making him one of the more scrutinzed when he arrived. Thankfully he played the role of nervous servant well, head ducked so his cap hid his eyes and the top portion of his face. He was always nervous going in bare-faced, knowing that his large eyebrows and bright blue eyes were both prominent, easily recognizable features. Thankfully no one caught more then a glimpse of the lower half of his face as he was sent to set the huge table in the dining hall, keeping quiet with his head down.

He spent the next couple hours setting the table, moving furniture, and cleaning all along the first couple of floors of the castle, getting a feel for the layout as he thought back to the map. Soon enough guests started arriving and he was charged with taking coats and hats, always keeping his head ducked, staying silent. He didn't want anyone recognizing him, knowing that if any one of these people got a good look at him, he'd be done for. So he played the part, hanging up coats and hats, bowing often and keeping his head down. When most of the guests had made it in he was left to his own devices for the most part, having slipped away from the others and quickly heading upstairs toward the treasure rooms. He knew they were up at the third floor, near the middle of the floor in a huge chamber. He had stowed away his other outfits in a closet downstairs while hanging coats, and as he carried his thief's garb up to change he almost ran directly into a guard, stopping abrubtly with a quick bow.

"What are you doing up here? No one is allowed except the people of the house and distinguished guests."

"I'm sorry, Lord Muyskens told me to put this in Sir Fischbach's room. Said it was for a costume party, a surprise," Jack murmured, praying his accent wasn't too noticeable. He peeked up from under his cap to see the guard looking over the outfit, holding his mask with a grin.

"Alright. Third room on the right," he grinned, Jack giving a short bow before heading to the room, feeling the man's eyes on his back as he opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind him with a sound click.

He waited until he heard the footsteps of the guard retreat further down the hall, letting out a sigh. He scanned the room, spotting the door to the royal chambers to the left in a small alcove, mapping out a new route to the treasure room from his new location as he stripped out of his costume and into his thief's clothing. He could slip into the chamber of the king and steal something from there, but it would easily be missed. He had to get to the treasure trove, steal a handful of coins, change into his guard's costume and flee. He fitted his mask over his brows and eyes, securing the strap and setting his hat on his head before stowing his other costumes into his sachel, listening at the door for footsteps. He waited until the footfalls grew silent, the guard turning a corner into another hallway as Jack slipped out and quickly made his way to the treasure room doors. Thankfully there were no guards besides those patrolling the hall, leaving the doors unobstructed. Jack looked around at both ends of the hall to make sure no one was coming before ducking down, pulling out his small metal lockpicking utensils and quickly getting to work.

Within a couple minutes the lock clicked, and Jack slipped inside, shutting the door and locking it behind him again as quietly as possible. He gave a quick sigh of relief before surveying the room, eyes wide behind his mask at the enormous amount of gold piled about the room. He swallowed, stepping forward and opening his sachel, shoveling in as much as he could carry without the bag slowing him down or getting in the way of his escape.

As he shuffled his costumes around to pull out his guard costume he heard the distinct sound of a key turning in the lock he'd just pried open. Someone was coming into the room.

Eyes wide, Jack quickly searched around before ducking behind an intricate leather chest, big enough to hide him if he kept low to the ground. He barely breathed as the door opened, the sound of footsteps echoing in the room as someone stepped inside.

"You see, Ken? Told you I had more gold," a smug voice grinned, the accent immediately giving away who was speaking. King Kjellberg was standing just feet from Jack's hiding spot. Jack swallowed, hunkering lower as he waited for them to leave or move or find him, whichever came first. Another voice spoke, the accent deep and drawling, a smile in his voice as he replied.

"I dunno, Felix. Looks pretty close to my chamber."

"You're blind! Look how big this room is!"

"I see it. I also see a lot of empty space," the other man replied smugly, obviously giving the king a hard time. Jack realized belatedly that the other was King Morrison, the visiting royalty the whole party was being thrown for. He heard their footsteps as they stepped further into the room, scooting around the corner of the chest he hid behind to stay out of their line of sight.

They continued arguing jokingly as they walked further into the room, their voices bouncing off the high ceiling and piles of gold and jewels. Jack crouched and hurried to the doors as the two turned a corner out of sight, giving him the perfect opportunity to sneak back into the hall. Heart racing, he hurried down the hall toward a bathroom, set on changing into his guard costume before a booming voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hey! You there! What are you doing on this floor?"

Jack turned to find a different guard from the one before, the guard's eyes widening as he realized what Jack was doing. He immediately pulled out his saber, hurrying toward Jack as he turned and ran for the end of the hall, toward a window a few feet away.

"Stop! Thief!" the guard barked, his footfalls echoing loudly behind Jack as he ran. He turned his head at the juncture to another hallway, seeing another guard hurrying toward him as he kept going, steps away from his escape.

"Stop!" the guard barked, but Jack was already gone, forcing the window open and leaping out, freefalling until he grabbed hold of a treebranch, quickly pulling himself into the branches and out of view of anyone else. He could hear the commotion already, yelling and running inside the castle as guards slowly realized something was wrong. He was just climbing down to a lower branch when the window he'd jumped through was thrown back open, the same guard as before calling out into the courtyard.

"Sir Fischbach! A thief is among us!"

Jack dropped to the ground just as a knight in full armor stepped out from around a corner, quickly turning to Jack as he landed a few feet in front of him. He was probably the most gorgeous man Jack had ever laid eyes on, face heating up as he eyed the knight a few feet in front of him. Tan skin, dark, beautiful hair, and a solid build, making Jack go dumb for just a couple seconds, enough time for the knight to act. He quickly drew his saber, eyes set on Jack as he scrambled to do the same.

This was not part of the plan.


	3. Poetic Musings and Unapologetic Flirting

Mark drew his saber, getting into fighting stance as the intruder stood, seeming to stare blankly at Mark for a beat before pulling out his own blade. The thief wore all black, with a brimmed hat and mask covering the upper portion of his face. Mark waited for the other to move, starting to move to the right in a slow arc. The thief matched his movements, moving to the left with sword still pointed straight at Mark, eyes never leaving Mark's face. Mark looked him over, noticing the strap of a sachel across his chest, the stolen goods obviously in the bag at his hip.

"It was not wise coming here, thief."

"I never claimed to be all that wise," the man smirked, a distinct accent in his lilting tone catching Mark's attention. He sounded Scottish, or Irish, one of the two. He stowed that information away for later, focusing on the man as they continued in their slow arc.

"I would ask who you are, but the mask and hat give me the distinct impression that you would rather not tell me."

"That would be correct," he grinned, inching closer to the outer wall, obviously hoping to climb it somehow and escape. Mark lunged quickly, blade swooping up as the thief's blocked the swipe with a clang. Soon they were fighting in earnest, Mark attempting to incapacitate the intruder with minimal injury while the thief easily blocked each attempt.

"I see why King Kjellberg chose you for his knight. You're very talented," he grinned, quickly swooping down to roll under another swipe of Mark's blade, landing easily on his feet to Mark's left. Mark quickly whirled around, sword swooping around only to be blocked again.

"As are you, thief," he replied, before doing a quick flick of his wrist, twirling his blade and the thief's before flinging the saber out of his opponent's hand, a smirk pulling at his face. "But not quite so skilled as me."

The thief raised both hands, Mark keeping his saber close to his throat as he forced him toward the wall, away from his sword and any room to run. He stepped close, sword pressed lightly to the thief's throat as he got a better look at him.

The first thought that crossed Mark's mind was that the face under the mask was most likely incredibly attractive. From what he could see the man was slim but fit, with a sharp jaw and pale skin, a cute button nose and full lips. He looked up to meet the thief's eyes only for his heart to thump firmly against his ribcage, the breath in his lungs leaving in a small huff. His eyes were mesmerizing, like two pools of the clearest water, like the sky on a bright summer day. He was so completely transfixed by those eyes that he almost didn't notice the smirk form on the man's face, eyes crinkling at the corners with the force of his smile.

"What do you plan to do now, Sir Fischbach?" he smirked, voice low and quiet as he leaned in just a little, the purr of his voice leaving Mark straining to suppress a shiver.

"I plan on taking you down to a cell to be held on theft," he replied coolly, trying to fight through the fog that seemed to cloud his mind, the purr of the thief's voice and his crystal clear eyes leaving the knight feeling as if he were in a dream. The reply made the other's smirk grow, his face coming closer to Mark's. "I highly doubt you'll succeed in that endeavor, Sir Fischbach," he purred, voice so low Mark could just barely catch what he'd said. He opened his mouth to reply but was swiftly silenced when a pair of lips pressed against his own, making his mind halt all thought and his breath catch in his throat.

Before Mark's mind could fathom what he was doing he leaned in, kissing back softly. He felt the thief smile into the kiss before tilting his head, a hand coming to grab at Mark's hair, pulling lightly as he leaned in closer. Mark's mind was a mess of soft lips and firm touches, the thief's hands on his hip and in his hair. His breath caught again when the thief sucked Mark's bottom lip between his own, biting lightly.

He was so absorbed in the kiss, in the hooded eyes that shone like stars and the way his breath caught that he didn't realize they were moving, the thief turning them and maneuvering slowly toward his discarded blade. So caught up in the firm hands and feather light kisses against his lips and jaw that he didn't hear the very quiet clank as foot met sword. So immersed in the bites and kisses trailing down his neck that all he could do was blink dazedly when the soft lips and sharp teeth left his heated skin entirely, the thief ducking down quickly to scoop up his saber and easily pulling Mark's own out of his hand with a flick of the wrist, the same that Mark had used to disarm the thief in the first place.

"Until next we meet, Sir Fischbach," the thief smirked, giving a quick wink from under his mask as a rope dropped from the top of the wall behind him. Mark immediately jumped into action, quickly going over to scoop up his sword as he rushed toward the thief running up the wall in a huge arc, slowly getting higher and higher with rope taut in hand. Mark swiped uselessly, his blade not long enough to cut the rope or catch the thief as he climbed the rest of the way up, stopping at the top to give Mark a smirk and quick salute before disappearing over the other side.

Mark turned toward the castles, yelling for the gates to be opened as he heard the thief land on the other side and the sound of quick footsteps getting further and further away. The gates finally opened, Mark and a couple other knights running out to find nothing on the other side but the occasional animal. Mark huffed out a sigh, raking fingers through his hair in frustration before getting together a small search party, determined to find the thief.


	4. Escapees

Jack dropped to the other side of the wall, rolling onto his feet to keep his ankles from shattering. Cry was already reeling the rope back, wrapping it in a loop before tossing it around his shoulder as both men ran.

"What happened to 'according to plan'?" Cry whispered loudly, both men ducking through the trees toward their horses as quietly as they could.

"I'm sorry! I got caught up by a knight in the courtyard."

"A knight? Are you sure it wasn't a guard?" Cry asked, ducking under a low-hanging branch as they continued running.

"No, definitely a knight. Knight Fischbach, actually."

Cry's mask whipped around so quickly Jack winced, knowing that must have hurt. Cry didn't seem at all concerned though, having to fight to keep from yelling.

"Knight Fischbach!? Knight 'Hair-Stained-Red-With-The-Blood-Of-His-Enemies' Fischbach!?"

"Yes, the very same. Though his hair is actually black, and very soft."

Jack had to hold back a laugh as they finally made it to their horses, Cry sputtering with hands raised. Jack quickly put his foot in the stirrup, the other leg swinging over the other side as he sat in the saddle. Cry eventually followed suit, still muttering in the high-pitched way he did when he was anxious.

"How the hell did you get away!? He's one of the most skilled knights in any kingdom in the area! How did you escape!?"

"I caught him off guard," Jack smirked, shrugging his shoulders as their horses started racing out of the forest toward their small shack miles away. He didn't answer any more questions, and eventually the discussion changed topics.

"We're going to have to lay low for a while. A few days, at least. They'll be looking for you," Cry said, raising his voice over the pounding of their horses hooves. Jack nodded, still looking ahead as they made their way to a dirt path leading to the next town.

"Alright. You keep your head down too. I don't think anyone saw you but I'd rather be safe then sorry."

Cry nodded, turning his attention back to his horse as they both raced through the back alleys of the town, faces covered as they hurried back to their hideout.


	5. Chasing Shadows

Five days.

Five days Mark and a revolving group of knights searched for the masked man and his accomplice. Five long, disappointing days of chasing ghosts.

Mark sighed, running a hand through his hair and fluffing it in frustration for the hundredth time this week. He had gone through several towns and kingdoms, asked hundreds of townspeople for information. The only thing he found out for sure was that the man in the mask had a partner, that they never hurt a soul. They were seen as heroes by many in the poorer districts, said to have saved people from losing their homes, helping those in need. The more Mark learned about the mysterious masked men, the more he wanted to know. They seemed more like legends then real people, like characters in a popular play. It was hard to believe that he'd met one of them at all.

It was also hard to believe how much that night was still affecting him. The nervous jump of his heart whenever he thought back to that night, the soft grip on his hair and their breaths mingled together. He swallowed, shaking his head as if to dislodge the thought from his brain before looking over the map again. There must be somewhere he hadn't looked, a hidden room somewhere that held these men. Would they stay together or split apart? Were they even from the area? He had more questions than answers, groaning as he ran both hands over his face, flopping back in his seat. How was he supposed to find two people who didn't want to be found? How was he going to unmask the man that had stolen his breath and left his head muddled, his heart racing?

He groaned again, pulling at the black strands under his fingers. He needed a break. He needed to step away from this for a little while, to get his head back on straight. He nodded his head, planning on going out and doing something, anything but searching for blue eyes behind a black mask and a lilting accent that was like music to his ears.

He stood abrubtly, chair scraping loudly in the otherwise silent room. He turned and headed out the door into the hall, thinking of going out to practice his fencing in the courtyard before a servant stopped in front of him, almost running right into him. The kid saluted, bowing quickly before speaking.

"Knight Fischbach, King Kjellberg requests your audience in the dining hall. Said something about a visit of some sort."

Mark nodded, thanking the young man before heading downstairs to the dining hall, where King Felix and Queen Marzia sat at the head of the table, speaking quietly with smiles on their faces. They both smiled up at him when they heard his footfalls, realizing he was there. Felix grinned, holding a letter in his hand. He gestured to the seat to the right of him with a grin, telling Mark to sit as he took another bite, Mark soon sitting beside the king as he waited to be addressed.

"Nice to finally see your face, Mark. I'd almost forgotten what it looked like."

"King Kjellberg, I apologise for my recent absence. I've been searching for the thief," he apologized, head bowed slightly. All this searching had taken him from his duties, and he felt utterly ashamed that he'd let himself get so invested when he should have been protecting the King and Queen. When he looked up King Kjellberg was giving him a small smile, shaking his head slightly.

"Mark, I'm just giving you a hard time. I know that this is important to you, even if the man only stole a handful of coins."

Mark's head snapped up, eyes wide at the uncaring tone in the king's voice. "He's a thief! He snuck in like a shadow and stole from you, Your Highness. He could easily have taken more or hurt someone!"

"But he didn't. He didn't even hurt you when you were sparring," Felix pointed out, taking another bite and chewing while Mark gaped like a fish, trying to explain how serious this was and how dangerous it could have been.

Before he could get in another word Felix raised his hand for Mark to wait, taking a drink before looking back to him with a more serious expression. "I know that you feel obligated to right every wrong, and that you take any attack on me and my kingdom to heart. I know how much you care, Mark, it's one of the many reasons I chose you as our protector. But you don't need to run yourself ragged chasing a man who stole very little, and hurt no one. Maybe he'll be caught one day, maybe not. But his capture is of little importance to me at this moment. Don't kill yourself chasing shadows, Mark," he said, hand resting on Mark's arm, voice low and sincere. Mark sighed, shoulders relaxing as he bowed his head.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Felix."

"No need to apologize, Mark. You were just doing your duty, and for that I'm grateful. But for now I have a new assignment for you, if you'll stop your search for a few days time."

"Of course," Mark smiled, relaxing for the first time in the last few days as a servant brought him his own plate, starting to eat as King Kjellberg explained the details of the assignment. A kingdom a ways away was celebrating the birthday of their youngest prince, and King Kjellberg and Queen Marzia, along with many other rulers throughout the land, were invited to the ball. It would be a full days travel to reach the castle, and Felix insisted Mark and a couple other knights accompany them, as protection and to give Mark a break from his search. They'd most likely be gone three or four days, two days to travel to and from the castle and the other day or two for the party. Mark agreed to go immediately, thinking a change of pace and a break would do him good. As soon as they finished their food, Mark, Felix, and Marzia separated, the King and Queen heading to the throne room as Mark went to fetch a couple more guards for the upcoming journey.


	6. Waiting

Five days.

Five days Jack was stuck hiding away at home, keeping a low profile. He had no other way to contact Cry, neither of them ever meeting except in masks at the hideout. Jack just hoped he was safe, staying home and keeping his head down like Jack was.

Jack sighed, running a hand through his short hair. He was so bored when he wasn't with Cry, out playing hero like they had been for years. He still had the sachel of gold sitting in a small hiding spot in his closet, and he wanted nothing more then to give the coins to the families that had recently lost their homes to fire a mile or so away. But King Kjellberg's men had been searching all over the kingdom for days now, in search of Jack and Cry. And while Jack would love to see the dashing knight again, he also still had things to do.

He huffed, walking to a window that looked out over the kingdom. Bright banners and flags flew proudly, the whole city decorated for the youngest prince's birthday in a couple days time. Jack wouldn't have been all that interested if he hadn't heard the Kjellberg's were to attend, along with their famous knight. The thought of seeing Sir Fischbach again sent his heart racing and a smile pulling at his lips, a plan slowly starting to form as memories of warm, brown eyes and soft kisses swirled through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the filler chapters! the fic is pretty close to the end here guys, but I will most likely write more fics for this au because I love it a lot and you guys seem to like it a lot too! thank you to everyone who's read and commented, I hope you're ready for the last couple chapters!!


	7. With Eyes That Make Breath Catch

For a whole day Mark, Felix, Marzia, and three other knights rode through towns and countryside. They stopped at the Barnes Estate to rest for the night, Mark happy to hear that Wade would also be attending the party. The next day Wade rode with the group through a huge expanse of fields, dotted with the occasional farm, before finally making it to the kingdom the party would be held in. Colorful banners and streamers swayed in the breeze as they made their way uphill to the castle, relieved that their journey was finally over.

The king, a kind older man with bright blue eyes and an even brighter smile, greeted them as they got off their horses, a couple guards leading the horses to the stables as the king welcomed the visitors.

"Thank you all so much for coming, it's an honor to have you," he smiled, leading them all through the huge double doors and into the castle. "I know what a long journey it was for you, so we've prepared guest rooms for all of you on the third floor. I hope they'll be to your liking," he smiled, voice deep and lilting with an accent Mark couldn't quite place.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, thank you," Queen Marzia smiled, the king smiling in return before turning his attention to the guards, who held all of their bags. "Please show everyone to their rooms, make sure that they're comfortable," he smiled, the guards bowing before heading toward the large, ornate staircase a few feet away. "If any of you need anything at all, just ask. The party will begin at seven, so I'll leave you to get ready. Thank you again for coming, I'm sure my son will be happy to have such distinguished guests."

"Thank you for inviting us, Your Highness. And thank you for the rooms, it really is kind of you to let us stay with you," Felix smiled, the king waving off his gratitude with a smile that made his eyes crinkle up at the corners.

"No need to thank me, it's the least I can do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready myself. I'll see you all tonight," he smiled, letting the group be led up the stairs to their rooms to rest and get ready for the night.

Mark thanked the guard that carried his bag and led him to his room, happy to find he was right next door to Felix and Marzia and across the way from Wade. He set his bag down and pulled out his dress clothes, laying them out before heading to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the ball.

-

Mark, Wade, Felix, Marzia, and the other guards were all dressed and ready by 6:30, all of them heading down the stairs to mingle with some of the early arrivals. Felix immediately waved Mark away, telling him they'd catch up again in a little while, two guards still stationed beside the king and queen. Mark agreed reluctantly, talking with Wade while staying close enough to Felix and Marzia that he would be able to help should the need arise.

Soon more and more guests flooded the castle, though Mark made sure to always stay close to Felix and Marzia. He ended up talking to Bob and Wade most of the time, telling them all about the search and stories he'd heard about the masked men.

"Why do you want to catch them so badly?" Bob asked, Wade smirking before answering for Mark.

"He just wants to see his lover again," Wade joked, making Mark sputter in embarrassment while Wade and Bob laughed at his expense. "What do you mean?" Bob finally got out, still smiling widely as Wade told the story Mark had confessed to him just a few moments earlier, making sure to exaggerate as much as he could to embarrass Mark even more.

"One of the masked men stole much more then a few coins! Apparently he also stole quite a passionate kiss and our dear knight's heart!"

"Really?" Bob giggled, Mark's face hot with embarrassment as he ran a hand over his heated face before trying to defend himself. "That is not how it happened."

"Yes it is! He was completely disarmed, against a wall, and kissed Mark to distract him before grabbing his saber and scaling the outer wall! Poor Mark's been searching for him ever since!" Wade smiled, putting an arm around Mark's hunched shoulders as he and Bob laughed.

"So that's what the search was for! I'd heard you and your men were combing the area a couple days ago but my men didn't know why. Poor Mark is searching for his lost love!" Bob grinned, soon laughing all over again as Mark tried to argue.

"He stole from King Kjellberg! He broke into the castle and took what didn't belong to him! I'm just trying to apprehend a criminal."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Mark," Wade grinned, squeezing his shoulder before a sudden ringing caught their attention, the crowded hall turning as a whole to the Queen and King, the latter having hit his glass with a utensil to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening, and thank you all for coming to my youngest son's ball. If you would all join me in the dining hall, we can enjoy the lovely feast my chefs have prepared before heading to the ballroom for the rest of the evening."

Soon everyone filed into the dining room, sitting at a table long enough to accommodate everyone. Mark sat beside King and Queen Kjellberg, looking around the table. There were several members of royalty from different houses and nobles from all over the area, along with their guards and knights. They sat near the middle of the long table, far enough away from the King and Queen that he couldn't see the prince properly, who sat beside his mother. The only features he could see for certain were lighter brown hair and pale skin, the young man sitting politely while his father made a short speech before the meal began.

He ate and made polite smalltalk with those who spoke to him, mostly about some of the battles he'd fought or the assassination attempts he'd thwarted. By the end of the meal he was somewhat bored, not liking to talk so much about the fights he'd been apart of. It was his duty, and he didn't feel that harming and killing people was something to brag about, and didn’t share others' fascination with stories of violence. He was eager to end the conversations, relieved when the King called for the end of dinner, huge double doors to the left opening to reveal an enormous ballroom, soft music already drifting in as everyone got up and made their way toward the dancefloor.

Mark made sure to stay near King and Queen Kjellberg, Felix soon shooing him away so he could dance with Marzia. Mark stood at the edge of a huge circle surrounding the dancefloor, watching as couples one by one moved out to dance. He smiled when he caught sight of Bob and Wade with their wives at opposite sides of the dancefloor, Felix and Marzia near the middle. He thought about heading toward the huge windows on the outer edge of the room, maybe step out on the balcony or hang out by the buffet table on the side of the room. But before he could decide where to go he felt someone sidle up to his right, their shoulder brushing his as they stopped beside him.

"Good evening, Sir Fischbach. Nice to see ya again."

Mark froze, his heart seeming to seize before pumping quickly, thumping hard against his ribcage. He knew that lilting, accented voice anywhere, his words burned into his mind since that fateful night.

 _"I never claimed to be all that wise,"_ he smirked, teeth shining bright with his smile.

 _"What do you plan to do now, Sir Fischbach?"_ he purred, leaving Mark breathless even before he kissed him.

 _"Until next we meet, Sir Fischbach,"_ he grinned, soon climbing over the wall and out of his life, a phantom he tried so hard to catch.

Mark was frozen, eyes wide and heart beating a dizzying rhythm in his chest as he realized that the thief was right beside him, so close their arms brushed when the man shifted his weight. Mark swallowed, almost afraid to turn, afraid that it may be a trick, a dream. He steeled himself, taking a steadying breath before finally turning his head to look on the man he'd been searching for for days.

The first thing Mark noticed was that the thief was completely unmasked, his brilliant blue eyes turned toward Mark, full lips turned up in a smirk. The second thing he noticed was that he was even more attractive then he'd thought, his throat suddenly feeling tight as he looked at the man from the corner of his eyes. He was pale, with lighter brown hair and big, beautiful blue eyes. The very same eyes that had stolen Mark's breath and left him defenseless, trapped by their hypnotic gaze. He had a cute button nose, long lashes, full lips, thick eyebrows. He was the most beautiful person Mark had ever laid eyes on, so beautiful that it was hard to pull his gaze away from his profile, the easy smile that made his eyes shine like stars.

"You do realize that you're wanted for theft, don't you?" he murmured, the thief's smile growing as he chuckled under his breath.

"Last I heard, you were the only one who really cared enough to look. Maybe due to some personal business," he grinned, eyebrow rising as his gaze flicked to Mark with a devious smirk.

"That business being that you stole from my king," Mark retorted evenly, praying the small blush warming his cheeks wasn't visible to the man beside him.

The thief smiled, silent as they both watched the end of the first dance, clapping with everyone else before another song started. The thief turned to face Mark fully, eyes bright and smile dazzling as he gave a bow. "May I have this dance, Sir Fischbach?"

Mark frowned, looking to the hand he offered as if it would bite him before finally taking it, letting the thief lead him to the middle of the ballroom. He put a hand on his shoulder and the other at his waist, smiling when Mark did the same before they both started to dance. The thief's movements were fluid and easy to keep up with, Mark not all that surprised that the man was as skilled at dancing as he was at fighting. Mark finally met the thief's eyes, his heart swelling at the sight of shining blue eyes and a smug smile.

"What are you planning, thief? Why are you doing this?" Mark finally asked, thinking maybe he was simply showing off, or planning to steal something during the party. The thief raised a bushy eyebrow, looking amused before looking over Mark's shoulder with a smile.

"Can't a person ask an attractive knight for a dance at a party?" he smirked, Mark's brow furrowing in frustration.

"If you plan on even thinking about stealing something I will walk you to the dungeons myself."

"Is that so?" the thief grinned, pulling back and removing his hands before taking hold of Mark's, twirling in front of Mark quickly before pulling back to their previous position in a fluid motion.

"I swear my life on it," Mark murmured, face and tone completely serious. The thief looked back to the knight, eyebrow rising at the look on his face.

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't planning on stealing anything tonight, isn't it?" he grinned, pulling back and clapping when the song finally ended, giving Mark a bow that he returned rigidly before they both walked off the dancefloor.

"Why are you here then? If you're not here to steal something why-"

But before Mark could finish his questioning a woman Mark recognized as a Queen from a neighboring kingdom came over, smiling at both of them before turning her attention to the thief.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," the thief grinned, bowing to the woman. Mark bowed lowly, the woman nodding her head in a small bow of her own.

"Good evening, Sean. I hope you plan on saving a dance for me later."

"Of course," the thief, Sean, grinned, the Queen nodding with a smile.

"Good. Have a wonderful night, dear. I'll see you later," she smiled, patting the thief's arm lightly as she left, heading back toward the dancefloor. Before Mark could ask what the hell was going on they made a sudden turn to the right, heading for the King, chuckling with King Felix and Queen Marzia. Mark was about to stop the thief or warn the King, anything to keep the man away from them before the King, Felix, and Marzia raised their heads, the King smiling widely with arms outstretched.

"Sean! I was wondering where you'd run off to! And I see you met Felix's famous knight, Sir Fischbach."

"I did. He's an excellent dancer," the thief grinned deviously at Mark, who felt his face heat up marginally.

"Wonderful. I was hoping to introduce you all but since you've already become acquainted with Sir Fischbach, let me introduce you to our neighbors of the East! King Felix, Queen Marzia, I'd like you to meet my son and youngest heir, Prince Sean McLoughlin."


	8. Revelations

Jack had to bite back a laugh at the look on Sir Fischbach's face, trying to hide his huge smile as he turned his attention back to the King and Queen. He bowed, smiling brightly to the both of them, practically feeling their knight's glare boring into him. "It's an honor to meet you both. And it's been a pleasure meeting Sir Fischbach as well," he grinned, smiling at the knight innocently before turning his attention back to King and Queen Kjellberg.

"The pleasure is ours, Prince Sean. Your father throws a magnificent party and is a gracious host," King Felix smiled, Queen Marzia nodding with a smile.

"Yes, he's let us stay for the next night or so here in the castle. We're all very grateful for his generosity."

"That's wonderful! I'm sure it will be lovely to spend more time with all of you," he grinned, smirking at Sir Fischbach from the corner of his eye when the others weren't looking, the knight's face tinted red, looking as if he were trying to chew through his tongue to keep from speaking out.

"I'm sure it will. Now if you'll excuse us, I owe the Queen another dance," King Kjellberg grinned, bowing as he took his wife's hand in his and led her to the dancefloor, leaving Jack with his father and the knight at his side.

"How do you like the party so far, Sean?" his father asked, giving an easy smile that Jack had inherited from him. Jack grinned, still hiding a smirk as Sir Fischbach was left to stand beside him, stewing in the information that the thief he'd been trying so hard to catch was in fact a prince, the son of the King and Queen who were letting him stay with them.

"It's amazing, Dad. Thank you so much for everything," he smiled genuinely, his father's smile growing before he stepped in to give him a hug.

"I'm glad," the King smiled, hugging his son warmly before turning his head slightly, speaking quietly into Jack's ear. "Just don't give King and Queen Kjellberg's best knight a hard time, alright?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jack replied with a smirk, his father patting his back before finally pulling away and excusing himself to dance with Jack's mother, who was making her way toward them. Jack, smile turning up into a smirk, turned back to Sir Fischbach, curious to see his reaction.

Jaw clenched and nostrils flaring in a sigh, Sir Fischbach looked on the verge of murder. Jack couldn’t help but grin, chuckling lowly as he stepped closer with a smirk.

"Now that the cat's out of the bag, how about a proper introduction?" he smiled, bowing as he introduced himself. "Sean McLoughlin, youngest son and heir to the McLoughlin House."

Sir Fischbach took another steadying breath, making Jack grin as he bowed stiffly. "Mark Fischbach, head knight to King and Queen Kjellberg." Jack stepped closer while Mark was still bowed, the knight standing upright only to find the prince right in his personal space, eyes widening in surprise. Jack couldn’t help the smirk that settled on his lips, taking Mark’s hand and bowing enough to kiss his knuckles, grinning when he saw his face grow red.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Fischbach."

Mark, still taken aback by the bold move, gawked openly, cheeks tinted pink before finally snatching his hand away, glaring at the prince. Jack almost laughed at the sight, grinning as he let Mark compose himself slightly.

"Prince Sean, may I speak with you somewhere more private?" he seethed through gritted teeth, Sean nodding in reply and quickly being pulled to a nearby balcony, the knight's grip on his wrist firm as he was led out into the open air. Mark made sure to shut the large glass doors behind him before whipping around to face Jack, who was still smiling slightly.

"Don't think for a moment that because you're royalty you'll get away with this. You stole from my king and if you know what’s good for you you'll turn yourself in-"

"Mark, really. Your king doesn't even care about the gold. You're the one who was so steadfast in catching me."

"And why even steal in the first place! You're a prince!! You have all the money you could want yet you take from others!" The knight was pacing now, hands thrown up in frustration as he made angry laps in a small oval in front of Jack, who leaned against the wall of the castle patiently. He reached out toward Mark, stopping his pacing with a gentle hand on his shoulder and a more genuine smile.

"Here, come sit," he said, gesturing to a small table with two chairs further out on the balcony. Eventually Mark let Jack lead him, sitting across from the prince with a skeptical look on his handsome face.

Jack settled back in his chair, clasping his hands in front of him. He looked to Mark a bit nervously, unsure how the knight would react to the story he was about to tell. He sighed, squared his shoulders, and began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! thanks so much for reading!! I didn't plan on ending the fic here at first but I think it would be a good way to stop this one and start the next in the series! I'm planning on making the second fic about Jack and Cry's adventures, and how and why Jack does all this. thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, I'm so glad you all like this little fic as much as you do and I hope you like the rest of the series!!


End file.
